Dyskusja:Sezon 2
Opisy odcinków drugiego sezonu ze stron Polsatu. Można się opierać (ale nie kopiować!) na nich przy towrzeniu opisów na Wikii. ODCINEK 1 Mike Delfino (James Denton) wraca do domu po "rozmowie" na pustkowiu z Paulem Yougiem (Mark Moses) i niespodziewanie zastaje u siebie Zacha (Cody Kasch), przetrzymującego Susan jako zakładniczkę. Zach grozi im bronią. Chce zabić Mike'a, ale dzięki odważnej postawie Susan, udaje im się spłoszyć napastnika. Susan trafia do szpitala, natomiast Mike z dziwnym powodów nie chce złożyć pełnego zeznania na policji. Tymczasem Lynette otrzymała interesującą propozycję pracy i wybiera się na rozmowę w prestiżowej agencji reklamowej. Jej mąż, Tom (Doug Savant) postanowił zostać w domu, by zająć się ich dziećmi. Ale zapewne nie domyślał się, ile to będzie od niego wymagało zdrowia. Czy Lynette zdoła połączyć karierę zawodową z opieką nad czwórką nadpobudliwych dzieciaków. Natomiast Gabrielle odwiedza swojego męża, Carlosa (Ricardo Antonio Chavira) w więzieniu i nie tylko ku jego zaskoczeniu, wyznaje mu, że go kocha. Czy Carlos zapomni o jej zdradzie? Czy Gabrielle rzeczywiście spodziewa się jego dziecka? Małżeństwo Bree nie było doskonałe, ale śmierć Rexa wprawiła ją w skrajne przygnębienie. Nie potrafi otrząsnąć się z bólu po jego stracie, dopiero nagłe pojawienie się matki jej zmarłego męża, Phyllis (Shirley Knight) wybija ją z apatii. Bree z trudem znosi obecność teściowej w swoim domu, jej rady dotyczące wychowania jej dzieci, komentarze na temat jej byłego małżeństwa oraz sugestie, dotyczące spadku. Czyżby Phyllis nie wiedziała, że Bree stać na wszystko? Przekona się o tym dobitnie podczas pogrzebu Rexa. Natomiast Susan nie daje Mike'owi spokoju, aż poznaje całą prawdę na temat zbrodni sprzed lat i ostatnich dramatycznych wydarzeń, których oboje omal nie padli ofiarą. Wtedy policja powiadamia ich o odnalezieniu zwłok Zacha. Czy to na pewno on? Do jednego z domów w sąsiedztwie wprowadziła się nowa rodzina, Betty Applewhite (Afre Woodard) i jej dorosły już syn, Matthew (Mehcad Brooks). Przez nieuwagę Edie (Nicollette Sheridan) to pierwsi Afro-Amerykanie w tej okolicy, ale bynajmniej nie z powodu uprzedzeń rasowych cztery przyjaciółki: Bree Lynette, Gabrielle i Susan czują dziwny niepokój spoglądaj w ich kierunku... ODCINEK 2 Przedmieście Wisteria Lane budzi się ze snu i wychodzą na jaw najnowsze grzeszki jego mieszkańców. Przez niesfornego małego gazeciarza, Susan odkrywa, kto zamieszkał po drugiej stronie ulicy, u Edie Britt i nie potrafi powstrzymać swojej wściekłości. Mike odwiedza Susan, by zabrać swoje rzeczy. Natomiast wieczorem, po ciężkim dniu pracy Lynette z rozczarowaniem odkrywa, że Tom całkowicie nie sprawdza się jako .gospodyni domowa. Jest jej też coraz trudniej wytrzymać cały dzień w biurze bez kontaktu ze swoimi dziećmi. Ale od czego są najnowsze zdobycze techniki? Lynette raz jeszcze jednak uświadamia sobie wyższość teorii nad praktyką, ale się nie poddaje. (Odcinek 2 - 25. w kolejności emisyjnej). Po pogrzebie Rexa Bree z coraz większym trudem znosi obecność jego mamy, Phyllis w swoim domu, a szczególnie jej melodramatyczne występy. Gabrielel odwiedza ukochanego męża w więzieniu i zgadza się nawet spełnić dość dziwną prośbę Carlosa. Susan słyszy dość dziwne odgłosy: łańcuchów uderzających o żelazne kraty, dobiegające z piwnicy domu w sąsiedztwie, do którego niedawno wprowadziła się pierwsza Afro-Amerykańska rodzina w tej okolicy i zaczepia na ulicy swoją nową sąsiadkę, Betty Applewhite (Afre Woodard), by poznać prawdę, ale bez rezultatu. Betty oraz jej syn, Matthew uparcie milczą. ODCINEK 3 Bree boleśnie przekonuje się, jak wiele niebezpieczeństw czyha na nią w jej własnym domu, dopóki pod tym samym dachem przebywa Phyllis - mama jej zmarłego męża, Rexa i najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafi zadaje w końcu to pytanie: kiedy teściowa zamierza się wynieść. Bree nie domyśla się jeszcze, że dalsza obecność Phyllis oznacza dla niej poważne problemy z prawem, bo teściowa .zaczyna podejrzewać spisek i gdy obie udają się na cmentarz, zamiast grobu Rexa zastają pusty dół w ziemi. Jego ciało zostanie poddane autopsji. Czy na pewno przyczyną śmierci Rexa była wada serca? Bree zostaje wezwana na policję. Tymczasem Susan nie umie zaakceptować sytuacji, w której jej były mąż, Karl mieszka u jej sąsiadki - Edie Britt i oboje .troszczą się o przyszłość jej nastoletniej córki, Julie. Gabrielle z trudem znosi samotność, ale tymczasem muszą jej wystarczyć fantazje erotyczne na temat pewnego młodego, przystojnego ogrodnika. Gdy John zaczyna "pracować" po drugiej stronie ulicy, tego już dla niej za wiele. Susan, wiedziona dziwnym niepokojem, ponownie odwiedza swoją sąsiadkę i raz jeszcze nie zostaje wpuszcza do środka domu, ale zauważa dziwne plamy krwi na ubraniu Betty. ODCINEK 4 Gabrielle odwiedza Carlosa w więzieniu i korzystają z możliwości widzenia dla małżonków. Zgodnie z sugestią męża kontaktuje się też z adwokatem Davidem Bradley'em (Adrian Pasdar) - jednym z najlepszych w branży i stara się nakłonić go, by bronił Carlosa, ale początkowo bez rezultatu. Susan uświadamia sobie, że przez swoje kompleksy i wieczne wątpliwości może ostatecznie stracić Mike'a i decyduje się pomóc mu w odszukaniu jego syna. Pod osłoną mroku Bree spotyka się ze swoim adoratorem, George'm - jej nastoletni syn zauważa ich i udaje mu się popsuć im romantyczną schadzkę. Tytułem zadośćuczynienia Bree zaprasza George'a na kolację .w gronie rodzinnym. Andrew nie przepuści takiej okazji i raz jeszcze wygrywa batalię. Ale czy ma szansę wygrać wojnę z tak perfidnym przeciwnikiem, jak George? ODCINEK 5 Susan odwiedza Lonny Moon, jej agent wydawniczy i wieloletni przyjaciel, który popadł w poważne problemy finansowe i ma do niej pewną nietypową prośbę, której spełnienie może go uratować. Plan Lynette, by jakoś obłaskawić jej okropną szefową, Ninę, która jest nieprawdopodobną pracocholiczką, prowadzi je obie do baru i przybiera nieoczekiwany obrót. Policja kontynuuje śledztwo w sprawie śmierci Rexa i detektywi przesłuchują Bree, która staje się główną podejrzaną. Betty i Matthew dowiadują się z wiadomości w CNN, że schwytano czarnoskórego przestępcę, podejrzanego o popełnienie pewnego brutalnego morderstwa. Tylko oni wiedzą, gdzie ukrywa się prawdziwy winowajca. Czy teraz pozwolą swojemu więźniowi wyjść na wolność? Tymczasem Gabrielle udało się skłonić renomowanego adwokata, Davida Bradley'a, by bronił Carlosa, ale podczas pierwszego widzenia, teraz z kolei Carlos .odmawia współpracy i Bradley musi go poprosić. Jakie intencje kierują prawnikiem, że tak bardzo zmienił zdanie? Bree w asyście przyjaciółek urządza Rexowi "drugi" pogrzeb i żegna go we właściwy dla siebie sposób. ODCINEK 6 Bree czuje się upokorzona zachowaniem George'a, który podczas romantycznej schadzki w jej domu zamierza ją namiętnie pocałować i wtedy dzieje się coś nieoczekiwanego, fatalnego w skutkach. Wydaje się, że nic nie może zmącić szczęścia Susan, oto bowiem jej mama, Sophie (Lesley Ann Warren) wychodzi za mąż i wszelkie znaki wskazują, że zamierza się ustatkować. Ma jednak dla córki jeszcze jedną szokującą niespodziankę. Potwierdzają się podejrzenia, że to George przyczynił się do śmierci Rexa, ale Bree stara się nie dopuszczać tej myśli do swojej świadomości i z "praktycznego punktu widzenia" nadal spotyka się z George'm. Obrońca Carlosa, David Bradley (Adrian Pasdar) przeżywa szok widząc, w jakim stroju Gabi zamierza wystąpić podczas rozprawy jej męża, a potem jeszcze w gmachu sądu zostaje postrzelony .przez strażnika sądowego. To jednak nie tłumaczy, dlaczego wkrótce potem zachowa się tak dziwnie na sali rozpraw. Nie do wiary, Paul Young śmiał wrócić do Wisteria Lane i najspokojniej strzyże trawnik. ODCINEK 7 Pewne sprawy są niezmienne i wydaje sie, że starsi synowie-bliźniacy Lynette już niczym nie zdołają jej zaskoczyć. A jednak, dali się zbić innym bliźniakom i do tego młodszym. Lynette .jest zachwycona i wraz z Tomem od razu zaprzyjaźniają się z rodzicami tych osiedlowych łobuziaków, nie wiedząc o pewnym intymnym sekrecie pary z sąsiedztwa. Przy okazji odkrywają, co może uspokoić nawet najbardziej niegrzecznych bliźniaków? Tymczasem Bree zostaje przedstawiona rodzinie George'a. Ale czy ona kiedykolwiek zamierzała wyjść za niego za mąż? Szanse Susan na wspólne życie z Mike'm maleją, bowiem z tajemniczych powodów zgadza się, by wrócił do niej jej były mąż, Karl. Tymczasem w sąsiedztwie domu Susan, w piwnicy dzieją się rzeczy straszne - Abby i jej syn, Matthew przetrzymują tam pewnego młodego czarnoskórego mężczyznę. Tom i Lynette dowiadują się więcej o swojej nowej, lakonicznej sąsiadce, Abby i jej dziwnym zachowaniu, ale jej sekret wydaje się bezpieczny. Prawdziwy koszmar zaczyna się, gdy w nocy więzień ucieka i napada na Gabrielle. ODCINEK 8 Na osiedle Wisteria Lane - dotąd ostoję spokoju i ładu - pada strach. Wybucha panika po tym, jak niezidentyfikowany czarnoskóry napastnik zaatakował Gabrielle w jej domu. Gabi trafia do szpitala. Susan niespodziewanie idzie do łóżka ze swoim byłym mężem, Karlem, co budzi największe zdziwienie .jej dorastającej córki, Julie. A potem z kolei sama nie potrafi ukryć zaskoczenia, gdy podczas uroczystości ślubnych swojej mamy, Sophie dowiaduje się pewnych szokujących wieści na temat swojego ojca. A Gabrielle z trudem dochodzi do siebie po dramatycznych wydarzeniach ostatnich dni i stracie .marzeń, wtedy w jej domu pojawia się wyjątkowo ponury typ, imieniem Hektor (w tej roli Danny Trejo, znany z filmu "Desperado"), który z polecenia jej męża, Carlosa ma odtąd strzec jej bezpieczeństwa. Czy Bree przyjmie oświadczyny George'a? Coraz dobitniej uświadamia sobie, że jej najnowszy adorator potrafi być śmiertelnie poważny i nieobliczalny. ODCINEK 9 George nie akceptuje odrzucenia i zamierza zdobyć Bee .wyśpiewując pod jej oknem musicalowe szlagiery. Jeszcze nie wie, jak celnie Bree potrafi strzelać., gdy melodia nie przypadnie jej do ucha. Co zrobi Bree, gdy pozna makabryczną prawdę o George'u? Podczas ślubu swojej mamy Susan dowiedziała się, że jej ojciec żyje i mieszka niedaleko. Przypadkowo okazało się też, że Lynette wbrew swoim szlachetnym intencjom przyczyniła się do .usunięcia Niny z jej kierowniczej posady. Tymczasem, Carlos "uciekł" z więzienia, ale to nie koniec niespodzianek. W jego życiu .pojawiła się inna kobieta i do tego zakonnica. Czyżby za więziennymi murami miała miejsce cudowna przemiana Carlosa ze Złego w Dobrego chłopca? Gabrielle jest potwornie zazdrosna. Gdy policja depcze mu już po piętach, George zamierza raz jeszcze powalczyć o miłość Bree i planuje samobójstwo. ODCINEK 10 Bree - dama w każdym calu - na chłodno przyjmuje wiadomość o śmierci George'a. Spokój traci dopiero wtedy, gdy policja znajduje w mieszkaniu denata .jej bieliznę i coś jeszcze bardziej kompromitującego. Tymczasem Zach wraca w rodzinne strony i Paul potwierdza mu szokującą prawdę, że to Mike Delfino jest prawdopodobnie jego prawdziwym ojcem. Tymczasem w prasie pojawiają się komunikaty policji, wzywające do podania nazwiska tajemniczego czarnoskórego intruza, którego poprzedniej nocy udało się aresztować w Wisteria Lane dzięki odważnej postawie Mike'a i .straży obywatelskiej. Abby i Matthew zrobią wszystko, by zachować jego tożsamość w sekrecie, ale coraz bliżej odkrycia prawdy jest pewien prywatny detektyw, Curt Monroe (Michael Ironside). Do domu wrócił też Andrew, który w przeciwieństwie do Bree właściwie ocenił George'a. Szczere wyznania niewiele teraz pomogą Bree, będzie musiała zapłacić za to, że nie zaufała synowi, a Andrew potrafi celnie zranić. Susan jest szczęśliwa, gdy jej ojciec odwiedza ją .zaraz po wyjściu ze szpitala. Zachowali jednak w sekrecie łączące ich więzy rodzinne, co prowadzi do potężnego zamieszania. Lynette awansuje na kierownicze stanowisko. Natomiast Gabrielle jest naprawdę wściekła, bo jej mąż, Carlos wraz z pewną zakonnicą wybierają się .do pracy w misji w Afryce. ODCINEK 11 Ile zamieszania może zdziałać jeden niewinny pocałunek? Jak daleko od przyjacielskich całusów do miłosnej pasji? Lynette jest potwornie zazdrosna widząc całujących się jej męża, Toma i Gabrielle. Tymczasem Paul odwiedza Mike'a, by poinformować go o powrocie do domu jego syna, Zacha. Ale czy to coś zmienia w ich wzajemnych relacjach? Czy uda im się zapomnieć o zbrodni sprzed lat? Zach prosi Susan o pomoc. Bree z przerażeniem zauważa, jak czule jej syn, Andrew żegna się ze swoim przyjacielem. Ale prawdziwy szok dopiero przed nią. Tymczasem Abby i Matthew udaje się ponownie ukryć w piwnicy pewnego zbiega. Nie podejrzewają, że prywatny detektyw, Monroe (Michael Ironside) już jest na ich tropie i obserwuje ich domu, czym z kolei wzbudza zainteresowanie najbardziej wścibskiej osoby w Wisteria Lane, czyli Edie Brit. Wkrótce raz jeszcze dochodzi do tragedii... Policja znajduje trupa w bagażniku samochodu Paula Younga. i chociaż Paul nie był ulubionym sąsiadem Susan i jej przyjaciółek, kobiety zaczynają podejrzewać, że to raczej rodzina Applewhite ukrywa jakąś mroczną tajemnicę. ODCINEK 12 Po jednej z najkoszmarniejszych randek w swoim życiu Susan i jej partner, Jim Halverson (w tej roli gościnnie: Greg Germann, znany wielbicielom serialu "Ally McBeal") trafiają na .ostry dyżur, gdzie ona poznaje młodszego od niej, przystojnego i samotnego lekarza, dr Righta i dzięki kontuzji głowy nawiązuje z nim interesujący romans. Przy okazji akcji krwiodawstwa na osiedlu Mike upewnia się, że Zach jest jego synem. Czy zdołają się porozumieć? Gaby pragnie zadebiutować w Internecie, ale Carlos nie chce się zgodzić na publikację tam jej zdjęć .do pierwszej krwi. Bree spotyka się na lanchu z policjantem, który prowadził śledztwo w sprawie śmierci jej męża i wkrótce potem po raz pierwszy w życiu .zostaje aresztowana i trafia do jednej celi z prostytutką. Dziwny sposób adorowania damy? Z kompromitującej sytuacji usiłuje ją wybawić Abby, która zauważa Bree późną nocą samą bez samochodu w podejrzanej dzielnicy. Szybko jednak tego pożałuje. Umierający Noah Taylor - ojciec zamordowanej przezd laty, Deidry - po kilkumiesięcznym milczeniu ponownie kontaktuje się z Mike'm, ma do niego jeszcze jedną prośbę. ODCINEK 13 Gabrielle staje twarzą w twarz do pojedynku z siostrą Mary. By uratować swoje małżeństwo jest nawet skłonna wybrać się do .spowiedzi i sprowokować bójkę w kościele. Czy uda jej się wreszcie pozbyć rywalki? Edie nieopatrznie zgodziła się, by Karl - były mąż Susan - zamieszkał u niej. Czar jednak szybko pryska, a czarę goryczy przelewa pewien mecz futbolowy, bo przecież w domu rządzi ten, kto trzyma w ręku pilota od telewizora. Ale Edie jest gotowa na wszystko, by .obejrzeć swój ulubiony czarno-biały film wojenny. W domu Applewhiteów wielkie zmiany, Caleb nie musi już przebywać stale w ukryciu w piwnicy. Co będzie, gdy ktoś go zauważy i skojarzy z niedawnym nocnym napadem na Gabrielle. Chyba jednak sekret ten uda się zachować, bo Matthew i jego mama zyskali niespodziewanie sojusznika w obozie wroga. A wszystkio zaczęło się od niewinnej porannej "inspekcji", jaką Bree ma zwyczaj urządzać w pokoju swojej nastoletniej córki, Danielle strzegąc jej cnoty. Nie tylko Betty, ale też Bree stać na wszystko, by bronić swej rodziny. Susan po romantycznej kolacji zaprasza dr Rona do siebie, ale on z tajemniczych powodów zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi do jej sypialni. To takie frustrujące, bo lekarz jest przystojny i doskonale całuje. Czyżby jego zainteresowanie jej osobą wynikało z medycznych powodów? Lynette jest coraz bardziej zaniepokojona pomysłem Toma, by wrócić do pracy w agencji reklamowej w której ona obecnie pracuje. To grozi domową katastrofą. ODCINEK 14 Bree uczestniczy w przyjęciu dla pań, wydawanym w sąsiedztwie przez Maxine Bennett - przekonaną, że w pełni zasługuje na miano lokalnego eksperta elegancji - i nie potrafi ukryć satysfakcji, gdy nagle w dzwiach jej niemal doskonałej rezydencji staje kilku agentów FBI i aresztują Maxine pod zarzutem, który burzy cały stworzony przez nią perfekcyjny wizerunek. Bree uświadamia sobie, że nie tylko pod jej dachem skrywane są różne sekrety i .odwiedza dom swojej tajemniczej sąsiadki, Abby pod jej nieobecność i .poznaje Caleba. Jest wstrząśnięta. Równie nieswojo czuje się Lynnette spotykając swojego męża w pracy i obserwując, jak stara się on zaskarbić życzliwośc nowego szefa, a nie wszystkie jego pomysły kampanii reklamowych są ...błyskotliwe i nowatorskie. Gabrielle czeka kolejne wyzwanie. Niechętnie, ale jednak jako dobra parafianka zgadza się na przyjęcie młodej Chinki jako pomocy domowej i .mile się rozczarowuje. Abby dowiaduje się o wizycie intruza i nie potrafi już zapanować nad sobą. Idzie do Bree. Czuje się odpowiedzialna za czyny swojego syna, nawet te najpotworniejsze, ale jest tylko matką i przede wszystkim zamierza chronić Caleba. ODCINEK 15 Trzy lata po tym, jak Susan rozstała się ze swoim niewiernym mężem, Karlem i jego kijami do golfa, oboje poważnie zastanawiają się nad ponownym małżeństwem. Czy Brit również podzieli ich radość i co sobie pomyśli, gdy przypadkowo odkryje pierścionek zaręczynowy w rzeczach Karla, który przecież wciąż u niej mieszka? Co przystojny dr Ron McCready robił w sypialni Susan? Bree wypiła zbyt dużo wina podczas samotnej kolacji we włoskiej restauracji, na którą tradycyjnie wybierali się razem ze zmarłym mężem, i .noc przespała na trawniku przed domem. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec fatalnych konsekwencji tego pijaństwa. Następnego dnia zgodziła się zaopiekować dziećmi Lynette, podczas gdy ona i Tom wybrali się do pracy, i .zasnęła, a dwaj przedsiębiorczy bliźniacy uprowadzili swoją młodszą siostrę i ruszyli poznawać ciemną stronę miasta. Do Gabrielle z wizytą przyjechała jej mama, Lucia (w tej roli gościnnie: Maria Conchita Alonso) i .zaoferowała, że pomoże im przezwyciężyć ich problemy małżeńskie. Gabi marzy o dziecku, ale ma problemy z zajściem w ciążę i wciąż atrakcyjna Lucia oferuje się na .matkę zastępczą. Kolejna rywalka? Gabi nie zamierza czekać na rozwój wypadków i dziękuje swojej mamie za wspaniałomyślność z właściwą sobie bezpośredniością. ODCINEK 16 Umierający milioner i ojciec zamordowanej przed laty Deidry, Noah Taylor chce odzyskać swojego wnuka i zleca wyeliminowanie Paula Younga, który wkrótce potem w tajemniczych okolicznościach zostaje aresztowany i pchnięty nożem w więziennej furgonetce. Ale gdy wreszcie, dzięki Mike'owi, Zack pozna swojego prawdziwego dziadka, czy pozwoli uśmiercić jedynego ojca, jakiego dotąd znał i jedynego, którego kocha - mężczyznę, który go wychował? Bree musi przyznać, że ma problem z alkoholem i z .miłości do syna zmienia swój odwieczny tygodniowy rozkład zajęć, by uczestniczyć w spotkaniach AA. Pewnych przyzwyczajeń nigdy się jednak nie zmienia... Lynette zawsze musi dominować nad mężem - w pracy jest jego szefową i publicznie atakuje jego brak zaangażowania w prezentację kampanii reklamowej dla klienta. Ale gdy również w sypialni chce być górą, Tom zaczyna się buntować. Gabrielle i Carlos wybierają się do agencji adopcyjnej. Czy jednak zdołają wygrać casting na właściwych rodziców, jeśli na wszystkich "rodzinnych" zdjęciach .piją alkohol, palą papierosy lub są nadzy? Susan musi się poddać zabiegowi chirurgicznemu i przystojny dr Ron McCready, wiedziony romantycznym porywem serca, pragnie ją osobiście .zoperować. Czy nadal będzie taki kochający i czuły, gdy tuż przed jej uśpieniem na sali operacyjnej odkryje, że .Susan ma męża, a na domiar złego, jedyną miłością jej życia jest tajemniczy Mike. ODCINEK 17 W domu Carlosa i Gabi pojawia się pierwsza kandydatka na matkę zastępczą i jest tak okropna, że nawet on .aż tak desperacko nie pragnie potomstwa. Operacja Susan zakończyła się sukcesem, ale dr Ron nadal nie może się pogodzić z wyznaniem miłosnym, jakie wygłosiła ona pod narkozą i .prosi ją o rękę. By wyjaśnić sytuację zaaranżowanego małżeństwa, Susan zaprasza go na kolację z Karlem, podczas której "przypadkowo" odkrywa on również prawdę o jej jedynej prawdziwej miłości, Mike'u i .dochodzi do bójki. Kto zostanie najbardziej poszkodowany? Lynette poznaje nową pracownicę w swojej firmie i ze zdziwieniem uświadamia sobie, że można być matką, pracująca zawodowo i jeszcze bardziej od niej pochłoniętą opieką nad dzieckiem, która nawet w biurze nie rozstaje się z niemowlęciem... Bree uczestniczy w spotkaniu AA, nie jest jednak skłonna do intymnych zwierzeń na forum publicznym. Po kolejnej przykrej wymianie zdań z Andrew upija się jednak i traci świadomość .w sklepie. Czy po tej kompromitacji przyzna się wreszcie, że ma problem z nadużywaniem alkoholu? Następna wizyta państwa Solis w agencji adopcyjnej kończy się sukcesem. Oboje są zachwyceni perspektywą posiadania ślicznego bobasa. Tylko Gabrielle ma pewne wątpliwości natury moralnej, gdy przekonuje się, że matka zastępcza .pracuje w nocnym klubie. ODCINEK 18 Bree, spędzając coraz więcej czasu ze swoim terapeutą z grupy AA, popada w nowe uzależnienie. Czyżby seks był receptą na wszystkie smutki? Od niedosżłego kochanka o wiele cenniejszy okazuje się jednak prawdziwy przyjaciel. Szczególnie, gdy własny syn zgłasza na policję, rzekome, pobicie przez matkę, będącą pod wpływem alkoholu. Bree czeka upokarzająca rozprawa sądowa. Wiadomość o jej uzależnieniu jest dla Lynette prawdziwym wstrząsem. Czy Lynette zdoła zrozumieć, co jest prawdą, a co próbą manipulacji i właściwie pomóc przyjaciółce? Tymczasem, Carlos i Gabi odwiedzają nocny klub, by poznać prawdę o matce "swojego" dziecka. Ona jest byłą striptizerką, ale ojciec dziecka i nadal jej partner, Frank - mężczyzna o nieobliczalnym sposobie bycia - budzi ich jeszcze większe obawy. Podejrzewają, że czeka ich sporo problemów, szczególnie, natury finansowej. Ale czy reklamacje składane w agencji adopcyjnej mają sens? Prawdziwe przedstawienie zobaczą w szpitalu wkrótce po narodzinach dziecka. Gabi tuląc w ramionach niemowlę nie potrafi ukryć wzruszenia. Czy ktokolwiek mógłby ich rozdzielić? Tymczasem Edie odkrywa, że jej narzeczony Karl jest .mężem Susan i jest wściekła. Czy po tym, jak wyszły na jaw makabryczne sekrety z sąsiedztwa, Paul Young będzie mógł nadal mieszkać w Wisteria Lane? Jest ktoś, kto nie pozwoli odejść w niepamięć demonom przeszłości. ODCINEK 19 Ojciec Bree, Henry Mason (w tej roli gościnnie: Ronny Cox) i jej macocha, Eleanor (Carol Burnett) specjalnie przybywają do sądu na wieść o czekającej ją rozprawie sądowej, by doprowadzić do ugody z jej synem. Oczywiście, Andrew konsekwentnie udaję ofiarę apodyktycznej matki, która na domiar złego nadużywa alkoholu i pod jego wpływem znęca się nad nim psychicznie i fizycznie. Gdy niespodziewanie jednak dziadkowie wyjeżdżają zaprzestając dalszej mediacji, Andrew zaczyna podejrzewać, że .w Bree lepiej nie mieć wroga. Natomiast Lynette zostaje wezwana do szkoły na rozmowę z wychowawczynią jej kilkuletniego synka, Parkera, który wykazuje zainteresowanie płcią przeciwną znacznie wykraczające ponad przecietną w jego wieku. Tymczasem Carlosowi i Gaby udaje się w sądzie przejąć opiekę nad dzieckiem, urodzonym przez Lily. Ale jak państwo Solis poradzą sobie z podziałem nowych obowiązków domowych. Szczególny sprawdzian miłości rodzicielskiej czeka ich w nocy, gdy dziecko zaczyna płakać. Susan wybiera się do kina, by spotkać Mike'a i znów ma pecha. Mike odchodzi, gdy zauważa u jej boku pewnego przystojniaka (gościnnie: Kyle MacLachlan). Czyżby Orson był jej nowym partnerem? Karl wraca do Susan i w końcu lądują w łóżku. Czyżby Karl naprawdę się zmienił i zamierzał być wierny? Ktoś prześladuje Paula Younga. Omal nie zginął na własnych schodach, a potem nie spłonął we własnym ogrodzie. Czyżby zemsta zza grobu? ODCINEK 20 Karl chciał się wymknąć z sypialni Edie i w ten tchórzliwy sposób pożegnać z narzeczoną, ale .miał pecha i wpadł pod ciężarówkę. Tylko na chwilę poprawia to samopoczucie Edie, która wkrótce popada w depresję. Tymczasem Bree z coraz większym zaangażowaniem uczestniczy w spotkaniach grupy AA. Czyżby zakochała się w swoim terapeucie? Jak zareaguje, gdy odkryje, że jej ukochany jest odmiennej orientacji seksualnej? Mimo to usiłuje zaakceptować jego partnera, a nawet przychodzi z pomocą Peterowi, gdy ten wpada w tarapaty podczas pewnej orgii. Tymczasem Lynette pomaga swojemu szefowi, Edowi urozmaicić jego życie erotyczne .przez kontakty internetowe. Gabrielle i Carlos bardzo kochają swoje dziecko, dlatego są zaniepokojeni, gdy podczas spaceru, niby przypadkowo, podchodzi do ich pewien nastolatek i wypytuje o niemowlę, a potem jeszcze zauważają w zaparkowanym w pobliżu samochodzie pewną znajomą twarz. Gabi z właściwą sobie elegancją i przebojowością usiłuje zapobiec najgorszemu - odwiedza nastolatka w jego szkole i przerywając szkolny mecz pragnie mu przemówić do rozsądku. Prawdziwy koszmar jednak nadchodzi, gdy przed domem państwa Solis pojawia się policja oraz prawnik, reprezentujący prawdziwą matkę Lily i odbierają niemowlę z rąk zrozpaczonej Gabi. ODCINEK 21 Edie wynajmuje prywatnego detektywa, by śledził jej byłego i niewiernego narzeczonego, Karla. Mike przypadkowo demaskuje szpiega. w ogrodzie Susan i skłania go do zaprezentowania jej efektów swojej pracy, czym potwierdza tylko odwieczną prawdę, że mężczyźni się .nie zmieniają. Natomiast Edie przeżywa szok odkrywając, że Susan i Karla łączą więzi, bynajmniej, nie platoniczne i postanawia się okrutnie zemścić. A ona nie puszcza gróźb na wiatr. Betty nie docenia Matthew, tymczasem w wyniku jego intrygi ona postanawia pozbyć się drugiego ze swoich synów, upośledzonego Caleba, który rzekomo zatakował dziewczynę z sąsiedztwa. Poprzednio, w napadzie szału dopuścił się mordu. Gabrielle nie zamierza się poddawać rozpaczy i wpada na kolejny genialny pomysł. W zamian za amerykańskie obywatelstwo razem z Carlosem proponują swojej chińskiej gospodyni domowej pewną umowę, której owocem będzie ich dziecko. Andrew podsłuchuje rozmowę telefoniczną swojej matki z jej ukochanym i podstępnie zwabia go .do swojej sypialni. Chyba po tym numerze matka i syn rozstaną się już na zawsze. ODCINEK 22 Bree zgadza się spędzić czas jakiś w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Lynette podejrzewa, że jej mąż Tom zdradza ją i śledzi go aż do Atlantic City. Susan musi wszystko zacząć od nowa - z powodu ponownego związku z Karlem padła ofiarą okrutnej zemsty Edi. Jej dom spłonął i Susan straciła wszystko. Ale czy czegoś ją nauczyła ta gorzka lekcja? Czy jeszcze zaufa mężczyźnie? Na kogo będzie mogła liczyć w tych trudnych chwilach? Prywatna batalia Felicii Tilman przeciw zabójcy jej siostry dobiega końca. Gdy ostatecznie ukara Paula Younga, czy wreszcie poczuje satysfakcję i zazna spokoju? Gabrielle i Carlos wciąż namawiają swoją chińską służącą, Xiao-Mei, by jako matka zastępcza urodziła im dziecko, w zamian za co zdobędzie prawo legalnego pobytu w Stanach? Wkrótce Gabi przypadkowo odkrywa, że dziewczyna jest w ciąży. Czyżby jej marzenie o byciu mamą miało się spełnić? Każda z przyjaciółek w inny sposób odkrywa grozę słowa: samotność. Czy znajdą właściwe rozwiązanie? ODCINEK 23 Wizyta na pozornie najspokojniejszym amerykańskim przedmieściu, w Wisteria Lane dobiega końca - zmierzamy do finału drugiego sezonu tego serialu i rozstajemy się z przyjaciółkami: Bree, Lynette, Susan i Gabrielle. Jak bardzo zmieniły się od czasu, gdy połączyła je wiadomość o tajemniczej śmierci sąsiadki. Powracają do najbardziej dramatycznych momentów w swoim życiu w minionym roku. Gabrielle ponownie spotyka swojego przystojnego młodego ogrodnika i zarazem kochanka, Johna (Jesse Metcalfe), a Bree wspomina śmierć męża, Rexa (Steven Culp). Najnowsze rewelacje i większe katastrofy też nie pozwalają im zaznać spokoju. Lynette odkryła sekret swojego męża, Toma i zastanawia się, kiedy popełniła błąd i on zaczął się od niej oddalać. Czy ich małżeństwo jest zagrożone? Pojawienie się nowej rodziny w sąsiedztwie, Applewhite i ich mrocznych tajemnic również nie pozostało bez echa w życiu całej miejscowej społeczności. Gabrielle już nigdy nie będzie mogła mieć własnego dziecka, i chociaż nie podejrzewała wcześniej, że tak bardzo zapragnie zostać matką, teraz całą nadzieję pokłada w swojej skromnej chińskiej służącej Xiao-Mei. Ale przyszłość raz jeszcze ją zaskoczy? Co Susan zrobi ze swoim życiem? Czy wreszcie znajdzie swoje miejsce na ziemi i będzie szczęśliwa? Los bywa przewrotne. Odchodzi Noah, dziadek Zacka i zbuntowany nastolatek dziedziczy po nim fortunę. Jedni umierają, inni trafiają za kratki lub wyjeżdżają, ktoś jeszcze inny, nowy przychodzi na świat. Desperat 17:52, 2 sie 2006 (UTC)